


30 glasses

by icyhotbutler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyhotbutler/pseuds/icyhotbutler
Summary: Jean and Marco have a little fun with 30 glasses of water and a bathtub
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 5





	30 glasses

“Come on baby, just a little more.” Jean said as he poured the rest of the water down Marco’s throat. This was the twenty-eighth glass he’s had in an hour. He squeezed his thighs together, trying to stop the urge in his throbbing bladder. Jean rubbing it slowly was not helping at all. “J-Jean please, i have to go.” His smirk arrives on his face once more, mischief fills his pupils.

“Come on baby, you can do two more for me right?” He lifts Marco up and sets him back down on the chair after he gets up. Going to the kitchen sick one again that night, he fills two more glasses to the brim with water. The smirk was visible on his face as he left the sink on full blast, making Marco’s bladder throb faster. Jean walks back over to Marco slowly to make sure he doesn't spill any of the liquid. 

He sets one of the glasses on the table and goes behind Marco with the other. Putting the glass to his lips from behind him Marco starts to drink the twenty-ninth glass. Every swig he takes the more pressure is on his bladder, in no time the twenty-ninth glass is finished. Jean sets the empty glass on the table, along with the others. He takes the last glass and puts that to Marcos lips. Slowly but surely he finished the last glass, the pain in his bladder was fierce, but he knew it would be worth all the pain for the pleasure that comes in the end.  
Jean picks Marco up and heads to the bathroom. He turns on the light and sits in the tub with Marco on his lap. “Come on baby you did so good, you can let it go now. He presses on Marco’s bladder roughly, a small squeak coming from him and a small squirt of piss comes out. He blushes and buries his face into Jean's chest. 

He lets go and piss starts flowing out of him. He moans into Jean's chest. Jean moves his hand to feel the warm piss coming out of his boyfriend. Both their pants getting soaked in the process. Marco’s continuous moans like music to Jean’s ears. He rubs Marco’s dick through his pants as he started to stop his stream. Once he was completely done we was panting like a dog, relieved that he finally got to piss. He looked down and blushed as he saw how soaked his and Jeans pants were. “We should get changed.” Jean picked Marco up and took him into their bedroom to get changed, while doing other stuff in the mix.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my friend, shout out to you Rob you horny fuck


End file.
